Vampires Bite
by self-piercing
Summary: Most people spend their whole life never knowing what's out there. Join the journy of someone who is let in to the supernatural. What will he find and how will it all end?
1. The Belle in the Bar

Every night she would be at the bar. Every night taking someone home. It was something eerie about her, but at the same time something pulled you towards you. Yes, she was beautiful without a doubt. Long blond hair, flawless pale skin and a lean body. Always in a new stunning dress every night the two weeks she had been spending here. She had tried getting me home with her twice; I'm not that kind of guy. She is a nice girl from what I've picked up. Very smart without doubt, but she used her body to get the guys with her home.

She must be new in town. She better watch out, because there's a serial killer lurking around here. Three people had been killed so far. My long time friend Itachi, working in the police said that they had no clues. They had found blond hair on all three of the victims, but none of them contained DNA. Nothing like that had ever happened. They were going to ask for assistance from the FBI if they found another body.

This was going on in the little town of Polk, Wisconsin. Population 4.578.

I sat down by the bar; I had just finished grading the last test. I worked at the local high school. I had been born and raised here. When I went away to get my college degree I realized that this was the only place I could be happy, still I longed for something else. I was bored to say it that way. I loved the small, everybody knows everybody vibe in the town. I still longed for something bigger, something bigger.

I ordered a beer. While I waited for it she came in the door. She had a thick scarf around her neck even if it was summer. She always wore a thick coat, but I had never seen her with a scarf. She was wearing a deep red dress, and with a large black bow around her waist. The cleavage was deep. The tag in the back read Valentino I could make out when she sat down next to me. I knew that that dress couldn't have been cheap. It was still early; there were only a few people in the bar. All of them older and sitting in pairs. She must have been around 24 if I had to guess. I, myself was 26.

"Why did you come here, to Polk? Did you even know about the town before you came here?" She slowly turned around and pretended like she just had noticed me. "I'm just passing through, trying to finish my novel." So she was a writer, maybe she was a famous writer. She seemed to have more than enough cash. "What is it about?" I felt that I was curious about this woman. "History, people, it's not done." She didn't seem willing to talk about it. She ordered some drink. I wasn't paying attention to that. "You must be a lonely man," she said bluntly. I did not know how to respond to that. "You come here every night, yet you are not an alcoholic. Sometimes accompanied by friends, but mostly alone. I don't get your kind." She had been watching me, I felt more scared than flattered to put it frankly. "Then you're just as lonely as me, lady." She had a sip of her drink. "Yes, I am very lonely indeed. I will soon return home and everything will change. You will still be the lonely bachelor in the bar. You will never find anyone here. Here only loneliness, desperation and pain will await you." She spoke so calmly, her words sounded so sincere and true. She put some money in front of her. "I will not dine tonight, so I might as well go home."

She was out the door before I knew it. I finished my beer and ran after her. "Wait!" I called out. I didn't know where she came from, but she was right in front of me. "Yes, Sir?" I could sense that she was pleased. We have had long talks, but she had never interested me beyond that. "How can you say all that? How can you know all those things?" She took a step closer and whispered in his ear. "It's one of my many gifts. I know you Deidara, I know everything about you. What you have done, and what your future might bring you. I only know what it might bring, it's not clear like it is with others. That frustrates me, you frustrate me." With that she started walking away from me. I didn't know what to do; I was tempted to run after her. I just stood there in silence, watching her walk away from me. I couldn't stand there for too long, people might start to wonder. I went home, thinking about this girl. She must have been out of her mind. I didn't feel safe, what if she was a stalker or even worse, what if she was the serial killer? I was awake that night, my neck was itching. Something must have bitten me.

At school I could not concentrate. I was far worse than any of the other students. I was supposed to teach them about myths. I made them pick a book about mythological creatures to read. I was lost in thoughts. She would not slip, just was constantly on my mind. There was something about her. I would seek her out later that day. Asking for danger, asking for death maybe. I went home right after school. I wrote down everything I knew about her, what she had said to me or what I had heard her say to others. It was then it hit me! The killings had started occurring shortly after she had come to town. I had to call Itachi about this. He didn't seem impressed, but he would look into it. He told me to stay away from her in the mean time. Like I could do that, I needed to see her. I was drawn to her. I went to the only hotel we had in town, she was staying in room 18. I knocked; she opened before I had time to knock for a third time. She looked sickly, drained of energy. She let me in and locked the door. She had packed her suitcase, but from the looks of it she had been sleeping. "Did I come at a bad time?" She was already asleep in bed, or so it seemed. "Come back at eight, I leave at ten." I nodded, but she couldn't see that. I let myself out and went home to wait. I tried watching tv, making dinner, nothing worked. I couldn't wait for the time to turn eight.

I was outside her room before eight, I didn't want to disturb her again so I waited to it to turn eight precisely. She opened the door before I could knock this time. "You could have come in earlier, no reason to wait outside." How she knew I was outside I didn't want to ask her. I had some other questions to ask her. "You're here because you can't get me out of your mind. You're curious, you're wondering." She was spot on. I didn't know where to start, what to say. "Thankfully I am alsoi intrigued by you, drawn towards you. I think I need you. You smell so sweat and make me hunger." I made her hungry, she had smelled me? "I was so sure you would have figured out this by now. I must have given you too much credit. I'm not like you, Deidara. I am not living, I am not mortal, I am simply a vampire." I backed up against the wall. "I smelt this heavenly scent passing through this town. I knew I had to stay, I had to have a taste. It was you I smelled, Deidara. It was you I craved." I was shaking, it could not be true, and she must be some psychopath. She came closer to me, I could not move further away from her. Some of me wanted to stay, I could leave through the door. She ran her hand through my hair. Her head was small so she easily found her way to my neck. "Don't worry, I've already tasted you. This time I need more, I will use poison this time." I felt a stabbing pain, and hardly had time to worry about poison before it kicked in. Never had any woman, or anything made me feel this way. I screamed out in pleasure, I could not hold my own bodyweight. She did, while sucking me dry. She stopped sucking for a while. She just had her teeth inside of me. When she released me I still wasn't able to stand on my own. I fell in front of her feet. It was embarrassing.

She sat down on the bed and waited for me to recover. She had gotten color in her face and had some sort of glow around her. It was not a real glow, it just seemed that way. "You bit me… Will I? Am I?" She looked down on me and smiled. "Not everything you've seen or read about us is true. You're nothing more or less than a human. I have not turned you, nor do I intend to turn you. It would have been such a shame to waste that delicious blood of yours." I couldn't believe this. I was on a hotel room floor in front of a woman I don't know, but allowed to suck me dry. "It's time for me to depart now." Was it ten already. "I will give you a choice, you can stay put in this town, or come with me. I will let you see the world, things not even the wildest human imagination could come up with, but I will feed off you and I will never no matter how much you beg, turn you."


	2. You Can't Go Back

What you respond to a question like that I was not sure. She was waiting for an answer, and she did not seem like a patient person. "What about my family?" I stuttered out. She got up from her bed and picked up her Louis Vuitton bag. "You don't have a family, I've done my research. I know more about you then I'm ever willing to let you know about me." I was not sure what to do, but she made sense. I had nothing here, but I was too fond of my hometown. "I don't know, I'm not sure. Where are we going?" Something shifted in her eyes, I could not tell what it was before it was gone again. "We're going home, to France. I still can't believe that he gave it to someone else twice, it was even build a farm there! Can you believe that, a farm on my beautiful, elegant property! My Le Petit Trianon!" She looked furious for a moment. I could not believe this. I had a studied that French royal family. Le Petit Trianon had been given to Madame de Pompadour. The kings mistress, but she had died four years before it was finished building. "I've never been outside of America." It was out before I had the chance to think about it. I felt embarrassed in front of this woman who had probably been all over the world. "Now is your chance, I'm leaving." I could not let this possibility slip.

When we had made it to Madison we had to take the plain to Chicago. I had never been on first class. Nothing else was good enough for Ino, and she was paying. We had to leave early in the morning before the sun had set. Thankfully the plain the Paris didn't leave before the evening. I had never flown first class before. I had a small meal and maybe too much to drink. Who could blame me? It was free. Ino didn't seem to mind. She showed me the way, our luggage was being sent to next plain we were taking. "I've booked a hotel room for us. I did this a while ago, so it will only have one double bed, is that okay for you?"What was she thinking; it got to share a bed with a foxy lady. "Only if you're not able to keep your hands to yourself." She didn't respond, but started walking. I didn't blame her; it was probably the smartest thing.

She hadn't saved her money and booked a suit. I wondered how she could afford this. Had she been working the last 200 years? I didn't ask her about it; it would be insensitive of me. I just silently followed her to a cab waiting outside. The ride was silent, she had asked the driver to shut up, and she was constantly looking at her clock. We were staying at the Peninsula Chicago. She paid the driver and went straight inside. The elevator ride up to the room was long. I had gotten a bottle of water and was drinking, hoping it would sober me up. She was silent, following dust with her eyes. She wasn't the most talkative person. It reminded me of my childhood friend. He was living in Egypt now; I think France is way cooler. I miss Sasori.

Suddenly we heard the pling from the elevator and the doors opened. The walls were covered in dark, red wood and the carpet was green. There was a green plant in every corner. It looked peaceful and classy, but it reminded me too much of a horror movie setting. Ino didn't seem to take notice of her surroundings. Maybe she had been here before, maybe she traveled a lot. Then it hit me that I didn't know this person. She had sucked my blood; she might have killed three persons. That's all I know about her, except that she's loaded with cash, and pretty good looking. She could give me an orgasm with just her teeth, that's messed up. She stabbed her key in the door. After a few seconds the light turned green and she opened the door. She put her handbag by the door and went into the bathroom. I was looking around, the place was pretty big. There was a living room before you came into the bedroom. In the bedroom was the biggest bed I've ever seen. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad because it gave me no reason to be close to her.

"Deidara! I need you to take a bath with me!" Ino called from the bathroom. I wasn't sure what to make out of this. She needed to take a bath with me? I walked in and suddenly stopped. She was already in the tub, wearing no clothes. I looked away. "You've had alcohol, you're dirty. I need to dine on you before I leave. Get in." I looked down on her clothes. "Get in, with you?" She sighed. "Small town shyness… Yes, I need you to get in with me. The tub is large, there's room for the two of us. The sooner you get clean, the better." I started undressing. I certainly had this small town shyness. It was hard to let my boxer drop. "The water is warm," she smiled. It made me feel somewhat better. I got in and wished that this had been a bubble bath so I could have covered up. I was certain that I was blushing. She didn't comment on it. Her smooth leg touched mine; I prayed to higher powers that she wouldn't look between my legs. "I still love a good bath," she said. Her eyes were closed, head leaning back and smiled wide. She was right. The more I relaxed, the more I liked it. I had always been a shower type.

As time went by the water got colder and she got more and more lifeless. I didn't know what was going on, she looked paler than normal. "Can you carry me to bed?" she asked quietly, like it was taking all her will power to ask. "Get up and close the curtains first, please." I got up and put on a bathrobe on the counter. Now I realized why she was so lifeless and pale. It must have been around eleven in the morning, the sun had set long ago. I wrapped a towel around her and carried her bridal style. I gently put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Her hair was still soaking wet, I did my best drying it off. "It doesn't matter, lay down." She patted the spot next to her. I did as she had ordered. She was freezing; I tried my best warming her up with my body heat. She was gone, and so was I.

We woke up by her alarm going off. It was there hours until our plain was leaving, so we had good time. "Are you awake?" I asked her. "I was never asleep." That puzzled me, maybe she didn't sleep to well in foreign places. "Deidara, to be able to get to the airport I need your blood. It's daytime, I'm not going to have enough energy to sedate you." She only looked at me, she looked almost worried. I only nodded, I had agreed to this. "You might want to bite down on a pillow or something, it's going to hurt." It couldn't hurt that much I figured, still I did as told. She moved slowly. It took all the power she had in her body to move. She would soon get more energy. She slowly climbed on top of me. She nuzzled my neck almost like a lover would before she bit me. It hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. It was a wonder that something that had felt so good now was so horrible. It felt like I was going to faint when she finally finished. I could hear and feel her licking up the few drops of blood that came from the bite wound. She narrowed her eyes. "You're strong; I've never experienced someone staying awake the first time." Before I got the chance to do anything she kissed me. I tried to get her off, but she had my hands in a tight grip above my head. "You can fight this if that's what you want, but I'm getting what I want." I could hardly understand what was going on, and I think I was about to get raped. She let her free hand travel down my chest on her way to my pants. "You can run from me, but you're not getting anywhere. If you go home you'll get arrested. You've committed to the murder of three males. Explaining in detail how they looked, where and how you did it. Most of all how good it felt draining them for blood. They all think you're sick, deluded, thinking you're a vampire and took the life of three innocent people. If there's something you have to do before we go to the airport you'll have to do it now. We're leaving soon."


	3. Home at Last

I knew now that I could not trust this creature. I watched her walk in front of me; she had sunglasses and a hat on. I hoped the sun was hurting her, like she had hurt me. My wrists were still sore. Since we were flying first class we could cut the line and get in before everyone else. We were going to sit next to each other. There were only four global first class seats, the rest were just regular first class seats. Not that I would call them regular. I was tense around Ino, and it seemed like she could notice. "I did it for your sake." Now I was furious. "How was anything of what you did helpful to me?!" I hissed. She didn't seem pleased by my mood. "To give everyone some peace, your friends will know that you were sick and that you're now gone. The family and friends of the victims will find peace knowing who had did that to their loved ones. I would have taken the blame for this if I could, but Ino is not a person that exist anywhere." What she said made sense in some way, and in some I could see her point. I didn't like that I could never go back to my hometown. "Everyone I've ever loved or cared for is in that town, and now I never can go back. I hope you're pleased with yourself." She didn't respond and put on an eye fold. It was still daytime, and she was tired.

I tried to sleep too, but I couldn't. Instead I said yes to several drinks. I didn't care if that made me dirty, I didn't care if that made me say something to offend her. Ino woke up a couple of hours later. Silently like a cat afraid getting caught doing something it shouldn't she crawled in my lap resting her head against my chest. She didn't say anything, she just lay there motionless. As earlier she was freezing. I should have pushed her off, I should have gotten mad. Yet she seemed so lonely and sad. I wondered if she really was lonely. "When were you born, how old are you really?" I wondered if I was going to get anything out of her, she had said that she didn't want me knowing things about her. "I was born too long ago; I was reborn as someone else when in 1737. Not 1721 as the history books say. I was 24 in body when I died the second time." I put one arm around her. "So you were reborn, as Madame de Pompadour?" She nodded. "Every 300 years a vampire gets to be reborn, if it's good and completes its goal, it gets to die. One cannot turn anyone if you want to be reborn." I started to understand this. "So you did not complete your goal?" Obliviously she didn't, but I was curious to what her goal had been. "No, but it wasn't my fault. My job was to have a child with the king. I was told that would prevent me from making a fatal mistake. I did the mistake; I helped make an alliance with Austria. That would start the Seven Year Wars. I had two miscarriages, and then I got sick and got to taste sweet death." It was funny how humans feared death. Here was someone that was immortal. I was pretty sure that all she ever wanted was to die.

"I'm sorry if I scared you back at the hotel. Drinking blood give me needs, they are easier to control when I get to use venom. I almost lost control, it won't happen again." It had been ages since she had talked; I was watching a movie almost dozing off. She hadn't moved since she found her place on top of me. I even ate dinner with her on top of me. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. It's okay, you only almost raped me there tiger! "You can trust me, if you die I lose on it too. You won't have any blood for me." That was supposed to help me. That she would be sad that she couldn't drink anymore of blood if I died. I said that I had to use the bathroom, she reluctantly got up. I just needed some time alone. I had never experienced anything like this. I didn't know that bloodsucking, basically living dead humans existed last week. I would never believe it if someone told me that an almost 600 year old lady would lay on top of me after almost raping me the same evening. There was a reason I had never followed her home all the times she tried in the bar. I was a virgin. I was 26 and still a virgin. I hadn't found anyone that I loved or even cared for in the opposite sex. I wondered in several years if I wasn't homosexual. I have always pictured myself married the first time; I'm old fashioned like that. I splashed some water in my face before I left the toilet.

Ino was watching some documentary about the Russian tsar family. Once again it hit me that she was alive at the same time as them. She must know a lot being alive for so long, experiencing history first hand. "I made them make you another drink, you seem to like them," she muttered. They helped me calm my nerves. The flight was long. Ino had crawled back and stayed there for the rest of the flight. I must have fallen asleep; I woke up when Ino was putting on my belt. She touched some rather sensitive spots while doing so. I wondered if she even knew so herself. I just closed my eyes again and pretended to be somewhere totally different. "Did you sleep well?" Ino asked. Since I had pulled out my seat turning into a bed it wasn't so bad. "It was okay, thank you." Ino smiled and continued eating her apple pie. "Can you eat?" I said without thinking. She looked over at me as if she had never heard such a stupid question. "Yes, just that I can't digest it, I have to purge it up again. I do have taste buds, I do enjoy eating food. Not everything that you read about us is true."

At the airport I was lost; I did my best following Ino. Not before we had exited the airport I started thinking that everybody spoke French here, a language I did not understand. It was early morning; still Ino had her hat and sunglasses on. It looked sort of stupid. "I don't want to take any buss or metro out there. It'll take about an hour if we take a cab." She was paying, so I didn't argue. I really didn't mind either. Paris was stunning. It was amazing to think that this was going to be my home now. I would be able to go see the Eiffel Tower, then just sit down at a café in Paris. Whenever I wanted. This was home.

Ino knew where she was going. A few tourists were already there taking pictures. "Ino, wouldn't someone notice you living here? I don't think you're allowed." She gave a good laugh. "Of course normal people are not allowed to live here! But right now you're some crazy American talking to himself. Everyone living in the house is invisible for the tourists, and they are invisible to us. Think of is as two different worlds. One for us, and one for tourists." I was once again amazed. I had no idea that was even possible. "Wait, how is that possible?" Ino opened the door. "Magic!" She found a notepad by the door. She went to the back of it and wrote something. "We won't be living here alone. I have my own crew, some human, some vampires and other creatures." I first now started noticing how it looked around me. It was amazing. There was a big stairwell in black and gold. The floor had white tiles; the wood covered walls were painted white and the ceiling. Gosh, it was something for itself. It was bent upwards and had a beautiful pattern painted in gold on white. "Since there will be other people here, we had to share a bedroom again. I want you sleeping when I am resting; this means that you will have to be awake during the night and sleep during the day." Suddenly there was a little girl running down the stairs. She had red curly hair, pale with small freckles. She couldn't be older than twelve. "Deidara, this is the child I never had, Rosy." I bent down so that I was on her level and took my hand out to shake her hand. All she did was to smell it and lick herself around the mouth. "Mommy, is this my gift from America. He smells tasty." Ino placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, Rosy. This one is mine." Rosy made a face that only a child could when it was not allowed that piece of candy it desperately wanted. "I'll have him in time, just like Kiba." Ino pushed Rosy so that she fell hard on the floor. "Don't ever mention his name again! I ban you from ever speaking his name under my roof!" Ino's fangs where showing and her eyes had a tint of red. She stormed out of the room. I was unsure what to do. "Kiba is someone mommy used to love. She wouldn't share him, I wanted to taste him so badly. She had a spell on him, so I couldn't. Then I tried to turn him, he died. Now you're his replacement." Rosy went back upstairs.

"Poor Rosy was turned before she hit puberty. It's not allowed anymore, she might be over 400 years old, but she's still 12 in her head. It causes problems and she has to have a caretaker. I'm Itachi, I could smell new human blood from the basement. I'm not here to taste, Ino has claimed you." He pulled down my collar and nodded. "I see you've met one of the Utchia brothers, they live in the basement along with the rats." Ino was back. Itachi made a bow. "When we're not in your bed, mistress." Suddenly there was a loud squeal from the second floor. All I could make out was something pink moving at a rapid speed and hung herself around Ino's neck. While Itachi had a stone face, long tired hair and a cold, scary vibe around him, this girl was smiling, her pink hair adored her face. She was so full of life. "This is Sakura, Sakura this is Deidara." Sakura did not seem pleased with me. "Ino, love. What is this?" She asked looking from me to her. "Sakura, don't get jealous now. He's another human, and he's going to stay with us." She narrowed her eyes and eyed me up and down. "Everything was fine when I brought Naruto home, you didn't die when Shikamaru came, nor do you have a problem when Sasori come visit." Sakura scuffed when Ino tried to reason with her. "Now Sakura, get TenTen and set the table. Tonight there will be a feast, your mistress is back!"


	4. A Taste

After the meeting in the hallway I was left alone. Both Itachi and Sakura were giving each other looks before they all three went upstairs without a word. I was left to explore the rest of the house. The next room more stunning than the other. It all must have been a dream, an odd dream. "Where's Ino?" somebody behind me asked. He frightened me and I jumped. The speaker was someone in his late teens; he had jet black hair and was rather lean. "She went upstairs with Itachi and Sakur...e?" I wasn't sure about her name. He stomped his foot and muttered something under his breath. "Great, they're fucking without me!" I suddenly got very embarrassed. "But they are three?" This boy laughed. "Ino has a big bed, and a big appetite. You must be new here. I'm Sasuke." I didn't do the mistake of holding out my hand this time. I didn't know what he was. "I'm Deidara." Sasuke didn't seem more interested than that and kept on walking.

I had to admit that I followed him to a rather romantic and modern kitchen. The base color was a pastel yellow. On the wall hang a painting of fruits. Sasuke took out a bag of blood. "I'm vegetarian. I only drink the blood of creatures that are vegetarian. That means mostly animals. Sometimes I go hunting with the werewolves." There were werewolves around here? "So you're the new Kiba?" Sasuke walked over to the microwave to heat the blood. "Kiba was Ino's last love. He lived here for 78 years, keeping young on her blood. Rosy, the spoilt brat that she is tried several times to drink his blood. The blood of a human who has drunk the blood of a vampire is the best thing you can ever put your hands on. No, a virgins mix is the best… Anyway, she was jealous. She couldn't break his skin to feed; Naruto had put a spell on him. So when she couldn't feed on him, nobody should be allowed to feed on him. Her plan was to turn him, she's young. Too young, she wasn't able too. He was dying when Ino found them. Kiba died in her arms. She couldn't turn him; she was too close to her 300 years to do that. She let him die, right there in her arms." He jammed his teeth in the bag and drank. "I don't know much about her, I don't know much about any of this."

I waited patiently for Ino to come back down, but she never came. I was done exploring the house, or what you could call it. I bet normal houses don't have their own scene. Sakura came down, all flustered. "I'm sorry, do you know where Ino is?" Sakura held her hand in front of her mouth and giggled. "She's resting, but I'm up for another round." Good thing that she wasn't mad at me anymore. "No, no thank you." Sakura sat down beside me. "Normally you should hardly be able to walk after Ino, but I guess you know all about this. Just that this time Itachi was there too, then Karin came as well, and she hadn't too much time with me before the sun set." It was so odd, been asked to bed buy a girl I hardly know after she had just finished a foursome. "I've never been with Ino that way." Sakura's jaw dropped. "No way! Say that you're kidding me! You're missing out!" I just gave a short laugh. "She wanted me to sleep, literally with her. Do you know where she is now?" Sakura nodded and told me that she was in the end of the hallway upstairs.

I walked upstairs and found the door after walking along a rather long corridor. I knocked before I entered. The room was big as every room in the house was. The vocal point was the huge bed with draping around it. I was afraid of what lay behind. I had promised to Ino that I would sleep with her. I would honor my promise and made my way. "We didn't do it here, the bed is clean." She slowly patted to the spot next to her. She wanted me to lie beside her again. She didn't smell of sweat or sex like I had expected. She must have noticed that I smelled her. "I never go to rest dirty. You shouldn't either." I hadn't taken a bath since we had that one together. "I'm sorry, I will next time." I could feel her hand moving around. I was afraid of what she was looking for. It turned out to be my hand. A small innocent smile crept along her lips as she held my hand. I figured that she must have felt a lot of loneliness in her life. Maybe she was trying to fill up her empty heart by filling up her home with friends, friends who she took to bed. I didn't like the idea of that. The bright thing was that with the house full of people, she wouldn't try to force me to anything.

I hoped that was the case, except sleeping next to her and feeding was an agreement. I wasn't tired so a few hours passed before I fell asleep. There wasn't much I could do, it's not like I could lie listening to her breathe. She didn't breathe, she wasn't alive. Still she wasn't dead. She was a dead functioning creature.

It was dark outside when I woke up, alone in bed. Ino must have woken up and went somewhere else. I was alone in bed, and needed some time to get up. I wasn't sure if I wanted to, or if I just wanted to stay in bed forever and pretend that I was back home. I did know that I couldn't stay in bed forever, my rumbling stomach told me otherwise. I got up, found some clothes in my bag. When dressed I started finding my way to the kitchen. It seemed like someone else was there arguing. "You can't bring anyone else here Ino! It doesn't work! Remember Kiba? You don't know him, he's a stranger! I don't like living with strangers! It took years of training to make Sakura the way she is, she's fully trained and wasn't allowed here before that time. Ino, it's not fair to him. He doesn't know shit!" Ino had tried to interrupt this blond several times during his rant. "He's behind you; I could smell him ages ago." This person turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. "Deidara, this is Naruto, he's a magician and Kitsune. He does magic and he has claws. He eats brains, but don't mistake him for a zombie." Ino was giving him a look that could kill. Naruto had disappointment and sadness in his eyes. His hair was short and blond, eyes blue and on his cheek he had scars like whiskers. He turned around to look at Ino again. "You have to stop living in the past Ino! You're not a human, you are not the Mistress anymore, you're a vampire! You cannot do whatever you want to do!" It was just then I noticed what Ino was wearing. It must have been the biggest dress I have ever seen. It reached the floor; it was wide and in a beautiful cream color. The beads in it were shinning in the light. The cleavage was low giving away space for her huge necklace with sparkling diamonds. Her hear was also done in a timely fashion. I wasn't sure what to do, so it just stayed there. Pretending that I was only observing them, that they could not see me. "I am fully aware of the monster that I am! I cannot see the sun set; I have to sleep during the day! I go to bed before the birds start to sing! You cannot comprehend all the things I had to give up, for an existence I've never wanted! I will never get used to drinking blood for survival! I've only a few times drunk blood that tasted good. I curse the day I was born!" She lifted her dress and stomped out, pulling me with her.

It wasn't before we were in her bedroom that she let me go. "I cannot understand why I'm letting that man stay in my house when he's going to say such outrageous things! You don't think I'm a horrible person, do you?" What was I supposed to say? She feed on human blood; she had killed several innocent people. "No, don't answer that. I don't think I could handle the answer." Ino was clearly upset and sat down on the bed. "I would give anything to change places with you. But I don't have anything to give, I don't have any joy, I don't have any reason for my existence but to die, but I cannot die." If she could produce tears, she would be crying. "A life with demons is worth living, if there's an angel. Mine is filled with demons, and I'm alone with no angel. I cannot stand this life, yet I have no choice. I said I would never turn you, it's not because I want to become human and get my chance to die, it's because I would never want this life for anyone else." A tear slipped my eye. "I miss the days I was human, when I had to breathe, I could eat normally, and I had my own blood in my veins." I sat down next to her. It was funny, that the plant in the corner of the room was more alive than her.

She moved closer to me, I was unsure of what she was up to. She put her head on my shoulder. "It's cold, even if I can't feel temperature. Not that well." There was a knock on the door. "Sakura, I have taken to bed. I do not want to be disturbed!" That didn't stop her from coming in her room. "Are you okay, mistress?!" Sakura ran in front of her, threw herself on her knees and took Ino's hand in hers. Ino pulled it away. "I asked not to be disturbed! Now I want you to leave at once and never enter my room without permission again or I will burn you at the stake!" Sakura got up and slowly backed out of the room. Ino let out and sighed. "You still haven't taken a bath; I decide that you take one now. I may join you, if that's where the problem lies." She turned her back against me and signaled for me to help her. I was sure getting her undressed would take ages, but she stepped right out of it. She went into the connected bathroom and started filling the tub. "I've outlived everyone that I once have loved; I have lived a life far longer than I would ever have wanted. It has been a long and lonely life, so I want you by my side, Deidara. You give me company and somehow the taste of life."


	5. Someone Wanted a Taste

I had to stay by her side, for several weeks after that. Ino seemed to grow weaker by the day; still she refused to drink any blood. She would ignore Narutos every attempt to talk with her. She acted somewhat like a child, but had the persistence of a stubborn woman. I did not know what to do with her anymore. I felt obliged to do something, and I had a feeling that I would be free meat if she died. I had several times noticed both Rosy and Itachi smelling me out, Sasuke was making strange faces around me. I was not safe here, I was a somewhat safer with her around.

Ino needed more rest than ever now, she was growing weak. I did not know why she was doing this, what she was gaining by it. Until one day there was a knock on the door. "Ino, Shikamaru will be here in an hour!" I did not know who this Shikamaru was. Whoever it was this person evokes strong feelings in Ino, what little color her lips had was now drained. "I have to get dressed and ready, will you help me?" I nodded and got out of bed. "No! Get back in!" I was sure she was going to get dressed. She had other ideas and climbed on top of me. I was not sure what she was up to. "Ino, what are you doing?" She put her finger in front of my mouth and hushed me. She bends closer to me and I realized what she was doing. She was getting dinner.

This time her bit felt different than earlier times. It didn't give me this joy that it had earlier, nor did it give me any pain. I was relaxed and calm. I was totally out of it, meaning that she could have done whatever she wanted to me right then and I wouldn't have bothered to stop her, but stop she did. I then felt cold, alone and vulnerable. She put her hands under my shirt. She was ice cold, but it still made me feel warm inside. "Ino? What are you doing?" My heart was beating, I did not want this, I did not like her touching me. I tried to pull her off, it didn't work. She was strong from drinking my blood, and I was weak from her drinking it. I tried to move away when our lips met. I tried to get away, but there was no escaping. She had trapped me; this was not a part of our deal. I then wished more than ever that I had never talked to her, that I had stayed put in Polk. I hadn't, I had followed the creature I had known to kill several people and had drunk my blood. I had this coming; I had brought this upon myself. My life was never going to be the same, I had to except that. Why I was fighting this I was not sure of. It wasn't like I was going to find a wife and marry her. Why I didn't give in I wasn't sure about. Maybe that was the one thing I wasn't willing to give up from my old life. I would never give in to her, I would rather have her rape me!

She was kissing down my neck now. It felt good; I wasn't going to deny that. Ino was good looking. I wasn't going to deny that either. I closed my eyes, wanted to pretend that I was back at home, where everybody would speak English. Here they spoke French, unless they were talking directly to me. Where I could pick my own clothes, here I did not know where they came from. They were normal, but they weren't mine. At home I could leave the house whenever I wanted. Here I would have someone follow me; fresh air had become luxury, a rare treat. I had my friends there; I didn't trust anyone here and was scared to death by most of them.

When Ino was pulling off my pants she stopped and took a deep breath. She slid off without a word. She went over to the nightstand and rang a bell. There was a knock on the door after a few seconds. "Come in!" Ino ordered. It was Sakura who entered with a bow. "Help me get dressed, he's very close. I need to look my best!" Sakura was looking over at me in envy. I got embarrassed and pulled on my pants. They entered Ino's walk-in wardrobe. I saw this as an opportunity to go without getting noticed. Not that I would, Ino would be able to smell that I was moving. I closed the door silently and sighed in relief. Downstairs there was an eerie feeling. Tenten was in the dining room setting the table. She must be the one in the house with the lowest rank. She was not allowed to speak to anyone unless they spoke to her first, maybe she had done something to deserve it. It seemed like a punishment that Ino could have come up with.

I did not want to talk to her at that time so I just rushed passed. I was not sure where I was going. I was just moving around. I could hear playing from the stage so that's where I went. It was Itachi flawlessly playing the violin. It was beautiful to listen to. I sat down, relaxed. Itachi kept going for a while. Playing, silently moving some on the stage. I could hear someone else walking in, clapping even if Itachi was still playing. I had never seen him before. He had brown hair that stud right up in a ponytail. '' His shorts reached him to his knees; he had long white socks on. A white silk shirt and a long jacket in navy blue and gold details, I would guess that the style was from the 16th century. Itachi stopped, took a bow. "Shikamaru." This man must have been this Shikamaru guy; I should have been able to figure that out before he was named. Shimaru didn't respond, just stood there smiling until he turned his gaze towards me. "The new toy." It was something condescending in his voice. The fact that he had called me a toy was bad enough. Shikamaru made his way over to me. "I've heard so much about you… I can't see why you're worth the entire buzz." He took my hand and before I could do anything he bit down. I hurt more than the time Ino bit me in the hotel room. I could hear Itachi throw his violin on the floor and start running towards us before it all turned black.

I woke up later, in a bed unsure where I was. I had a bandage around my right hand. TenTen was sitting next to my bed on a wooden chair. Her face light up when I looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but I hadn't said anything. "TenTen, to me you can speak whenever you want. I'm not better than you; I'm not worth more than you." Her smile was warm. I didn't know why I was suddenly taking a liking of TenTen. "Mistress is downstairs arguing with Shikamaru. It's pretty intense. I recommend you to stay put, but I have to notice Mistress that you have woken up." I shook my head. "Could you please wait, I'm not feeling well." TenTen didn't move. She obliged. I had been nice to her, now she was being nice to me. "Mistress is very upset that Shikamaru touched you when she had claimed you. Still, as Mistress maker he thinks he has every right to. That everything that is hers is his to. I do not know why she is reacting this way. Shikamaru was allowed to drink from Kiba as long as she never saw it." I turned on the lamp on the nightstand. We just sat there for a while in utter silence. I had to try to understand why Ino would be making such a big deal about it now. TenTen no longer dared to stay without telling Ino that I had woken up. What I knew now was that TenTen was my ticket to information around here.

My hand was still hurting. I hadn't dared to remove the bandage just yet. I was scared of what I might find. I could hear someone walking towards the room I was in. As I had thought it was Ino. "I am sorry that someone else than me bit you." She kneeled down beside the bed and took my hand in hers. She looked genuinely worried and upset. It wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong. Like she uses to do, I patted the space next to me, symbolizing for her to get in with me. She slowly gets up and lay down next to me. "He has agreed to never do it again, I made him promise." She put her arm around me and hugged me close. This was a different person than the one who tried to force her way with me this morning. "How are you feeling, does it still hurt?" I nodded. She got up. I first now noticed that she was wearing a floor length forest green dress, there was a split in the middle filled with a blood red fabric. It was a 16th century style dress. Ino only wore modern or 18th century style dresses. I couldn't help but to think that there was a link between her dress and what Shikamaru had been wearing.

Ino came back into bed with a knife. I couldn't help but to be worried. It isn't me who she used it on. It was herself, she asked me to open my mouth. I don't want to. She tells me it will make me feel better. Sakura slipped into my mind, how hard she works to get what I'm being offered for free. Feeling ungrateful I slowly open my mouth. A few drops fall into my mouth. At first I didn't like it, it tasted like iron. It tasted like regular blood, until the fifth drop. I didn't know what, but something changed and I had to have more. I grab her hand and suck on the wound. She seemed to somewhat enjoy it. She threw her head back and opened her mouth letting small breathed moans escape. It all ended when she started getting weak and drew her hand back. A drop of blood landed on my forehead. She kissed it away. I let my tongue glide around my mouth sucking up any spilt blood. I look at her, unsure what just happened. For a minute I was afraid that she had turned me, but she had said that she would never do that. Sakura wasn't a vampire even if she drank blood.

I was feeling better now. Nothing was hurting, everything was bliss. Ino lay silently next to me, letting her fingers run through my hair. It felt good, Ino had been good to me. I looked over at her; she looked so sweet and innocent. I kissed her. I was the one kissing her this time. Not the other way around. She kissed back rolled on top of me. She wanted to be the dominant one, pushing her tongue into my mouth. It brushed mine, it felt good. I had kissed girls before, yes, but I had always been a prude. I had never in real life seen a naked girl. All my sexual experience came from watching porn with my friends as a young boy. She had lived for hundreds of year, and she seemed to be rather active on the sexual side. I had nothing to offer her; I didn't know how this worked. I wanted to back down. I had started this, she with never let me leave this room with my virginity.

She started biting down on my neck, I was thinking she was going to break my skin. She didn't. She got up, and for a minute I was thinking she was letting me go. I'm still to this day not sure what happened was better or not. She dragged up the skirt of her dress and carelessly tossed it off. She was standing there in over knees socks and a corset.


	6. The Silver Moon

"You don't have to do this," she murmured. I knew that I had to do this; it didn't matter what she said. She was always going to want this, always going to beg for it and always try to take it. It was just my virginity. I had no one else to share it with anymore. Not a girlfriend, not a fiancé and I would never have a wife to give it to. My life was not what it was a month ago, not even a week. She had now become my main person in life, in some ways it was like she was my wife too. She was the closest thing, why should she not get my virginity. I was attracted to her; there was no doubt about that. Seeing her in a corset and her over knees sock had given me a pretty solid erection. I had always wanted to have sex with her; even that first night when she tried to get me home I wanted it. I had just been a prude and turned her down. Now there was not anything stopping me.

"No, I think it's time." I could feel myself blush. Her climbing into bed didn't make it any better. I was not sure what to do. I kissed her; it seemed like the right thing to do. Next to her sighed, her beauty could not compare to anything. She let her hands wander over my body. I followed and went straight for her breasts. I could feel her giggle in the kiss. I felt off, it was in some ways demotivating. She pulled away, smiling; there was no doubt that she was happy about the situation. She rolled over and showed me her back. I wasn't sure about what she was doing. Part of me was afraid she was already done. She could not be, I knew that much about sex. Yet I knew nothing about the kind of sex her type had. "You have to open my corset, if you want to touch my boobs properly." I did once again not know how to react; I was feeling better now that I knew she was not done. I just silently opened her corset. She turned around, and unlike all the other times she had been naked around me, I allowed myself to look. I bit my lower lip, I was becoming impatient. I wanted her now. I went back to kissing her, she went for my boxer. It just now hit me that I was wearing nothing but that boxer she was tugging on. I had no time to wonder who had undressed me when I had been bitten. I followed her again, my hand slipped under her underwear. Apparently, she could become wet. It was a strange feeling. The female genital was a strange thing. I knew from books what every part was supposed to be. It still no book could have prepared me for this. "I want this to happen now, Ino," I begged her. She responded by taking off her last piece of garment. I took off my boxer too. She was on her back when I was done. I hesitated; this was my last chance to change my mind. I didn't I slowly and carefully placed myself on top of her. "Do you know where to go from here?" she asked. I nodded. I had never had sex, but I had seen it. I was supposed to get this to work. I used my fingers to locate her hole. It was large enough; I should be able to fit. She arched her back from my touch. I was not the only one who was ready for this. My heart was beating like crazy, it was almost scary. She was growing impatient, I had to do something. I was scared and unsure. I had to use my hand to guide my penis inside of her. It was a success, she moaned, and I went as far in as I could. Then I slowly pulled it out again. It didn't take more than three thrust to get done. I was embarrassed; it was supposed to last longer. That I knew. I was also sore when I slipped out.

Ino was panting, I knew she wasn't done. She got up without saying anything. She took the cover and wrapped around herself. She rang the bell and went towards the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and I was franticly looking for my boxer. Too late, Ino asked whoever to enter. It was TenTen. "I need you to change the bedding. They are dirty." I met TenTens eyes and blushed. I had found my boxer and tried to put it on discreet. TenTen giggled covering her mouth. "You finally cave in?" I scratched the back of my head not sure what to say. "I'm sure it put Mistress mind at ease, she hasn't been happy about it." Ino came out from the bath room. "TenTen! I didn't hear him talk to you!" TenTen looked down at the floor, ashamed. "I don't think it's right that she's treated differently, she should be able to talk if she wants to." Ino walked up to me. She was in my face. "Who are you to despite me?! You can't even fuck me, if you love TenTen so much you can sleep with her! Yes, I'm kicking you out! Shikamaru will take your place! He lasts longer than half a minute!" Ino was not pleased, and I was embarrassed that she had yelled that out in front of TenTen. I didn't know what to do so I stormed out of the room.

I went out in the yard, it must have been late evening. The moon was out. I was happy to get out of the house, it was a mess. I think that's why no one stopped me when I walked outside. I was thinking about running away when I heard a voice by the lake, it sounded like singing. There was a beautiful woman sitting by the edge of the lake. She had long wavy hair, it was a dark blue. She looked slender and was wearing a lose, white summer dress. I had never seen her around before. She did not look to healthy when I came close to her, her skin had almost a green shade. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me, stared at me before she slowly responded. "Yes, I'm just enjoying the moonlight. It's simple." I sat down next to her. I knew I should have asked if it was fine by her. "Don't you find life too much to handle sometimes? It didn't turn out like you wanted it?" I nodded, she stood up. "Follow me, I'll make it better." Like I was under a spell I took her hand. She led me to the water. When the water reached my waste it hit me. She turned around and smiled at me. I was mesmerized and almost lost my thought. I had to run away, I had to plan to get away. As I saw the moonlight under the water it was all clear to me. I had fucked up my life. I would never be happy. Escape was the only option. I closed my eyes and let the last bubbles leave my mouth. It all turned black, there was no moon light shining.


End file.
